This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a flexible fuel system for a gas turbine engine.
Aerospace gas turbine engines must operate at high efficiencies to compete in today's environment. Also, high fuel prices and regulations drive engine makers and aircraft manufacturers to improve gas turbine engine efficiency and reduce fuel burn.